Skirting systems have been used for many years around mobile homes or trailer houses for the purpose of insulating the trailer from outside temperature changes and also for improving the appearance of the mobile home or trailer house. Representative of the art is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,904 to Stoecker which discloses a portable skirting system. While this system is undoubtedly quite portable, it provides little or no support for the outer walls of the mobile home. Such support along the perimeter of a mobile home is needed for many of today's newer mobile homes due to the increasing size of today's mobile homes as well as the increasing use of heavy dry wall on the home's exterior walls. Unless supported, the exterior walls of many of these homes using dry wall will sag and possibly even buckle.